40 Greatest Love
40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments: The Reboot is a special that aired during season eight of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta. It aired on April 8, 2019 to 0.80 million viewers. It is the sequel to the special 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments. Sypnosis This 2-hour special showcases the franchise's most "shocking, scandalous and dramatic Love & Hip Hop moments", featuring clips from seasons four to eight of Love & Hip Hop: New York, seasons three to seven of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta, seasons one to five of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood and the first two seasons of Love & Hip Hop: Miami. Cast The special is hosted by Mona Scott-Young. The following cast members, crew and commentators would do on-camera interviews for the special: Minor guest stars The following commentators only appear in 40 Greatest Moments: The Reboot: * Love & Hip Hop: The Tea (Podcasters) * Sydney Castillo (@sydneyisfunny) * Justina Valentine (@justinavalentine) * Eva Evans (@evaevanscomedy) * DC Ervin (@dcervincomedy) * Tony Baker (@tonybakercomedy) * Mitch Marchand (@mitchmarchand) * Whitney Chanel (@whitneychanelclark) * Torrei Hart (@torreihart) Countdown #40-31 * #40 - Whisper in my Ear (Safaree gets instructions from Ray J during a sit down with Nikki, LHHH S3) * #39 - Wigging Out (Cardi B snatches her own wig in fight with Asia, LHHNY S7) * #38 - Love & Basket-Bros (Rich and Cisco have an emotional moment, LHHNY S7) * #37 - Mandatory Minimum (Scrapp goes to jail, LHHATL S5) * #36 - Fight or Flirt (Tip hits on Keyara when she confronts her for dealing with Gunplay, LHHMIA S1) * #35 - License to Wed (Trent exposes Jonathan as still being married, LHHNY S8) * #34 - ER Epiphany (Benzino gets shot, LHHATL S3) * #33 - Yandy's Matriphony (Yandy reveals she didn't legally married, LHHNY S7) * #32 - Despicable (Spectacular has an emotional moment with his father, LHHMIA S2) * #31 - Love Is... Trust (Joe Budden proposes to Tahiry, LHHNY S4) #30-21 * #30 - Hood Brat (Max drives off with Brandi on the hood of his car, LHHH S3) * #29 - Friendtervention (Teairra gets an intervention, LHHH S4) * #28 - Pool Boys (Bobby confronts Jeffrey and Malik, LHHMIA S1) * #27 - Safaree's Secret (A1 confronts Safaree, LHHH S5) * #26 - Daddy Denial (Joselie reveals to Stevie J that she's pregnant, LHHATL S5) * #25 - Ray2K (Ray and J-Boog fight, LHHH S4) * #24 - You Did Not Stop! (Tara confronts Peter, LHHNY S5) * #23 - Dee Deserves (Ernest proposes to Momma Dee and she sings, LHHATL S4) * #22 - You Know Who I Am (Cardi B reads Peter at the reunion, LHHNY S6) * #21 - What a Waist (A1 gives Lyrica Garrett a waist trainer provoking a fight with Pam, LHHH S3) #20-11 * #20 - Cardi B Classy (Cardi B and Bianca take Tara's etiquette class, LHHNY S6) * #19 - Search and Destroy (Tommie storms into Scrapp's apartment, LHHATL S5) * #18 - Dirty Heels (Zell mocks Masika's dirty heels, LHHH S4) * #17 - Ain't No Plan B (Amina reveals she's pregnant at the reunion, LHHNY S4) * #16 - Don't Touch My Hair (Young Hollywood criticises Amara's afro, LHHMIA S1) * #15 - Short Comings (Ray J, Safaree and A1 get their sperm count checked, LHHH S4) * #14 - Labor Pains (Joseline gives birth, LHHATL S6) * #13 - I Scream, You Scream... (Shay throws an ice cream at Gabby, LHHMIA S1) * #12 - Leaving the Nest (Momma Dee leaves a bird nest for Shirleen at Rasheeda's store, LHHATL S5) * #11 - Why Baby, Why? (Remy has a miscarriage, LHHNY S7) #10-1 * #10 - Tow-Up (Lyrica Garrett gets A1's car towed, LHHH S3) * #9 - Lust It or List It (Karlie confronts Khadiyah about sleeping with her man, LHHATL S3) * #8 - Didn't I Tell You? (Moniece drags Amanda across the table, LHHH S1) * #7 - Daddy's Home (Yandy and Mendeecees surprise Lil Mendeecees, LHHNY S5) * #6 - Mouth of the South (Joc licks chocolate off Sina's toes, LHHATL S4) * #5 - Manic Meltdown (Miles comes out to Amber, LHHH S2) * #4 - Princess Takes a Plunge (Ray J pushes Princess into a pool, LHHH S1) * #3 - I Don't Know Her (Jasmine reveals she has had Kirk's baby, LHHATL S6) * #2 - Nothin' Fake About That! (Amina reveals to Tara that she married Peter, LHHNY S4) * #1 - Cardi Beef Foreva (Cardi confronts Self about Yorma, LHHNY S6) Trivia * Season seven of Love & Hip Hop: New York, season five of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta, seasons three and four of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood and season one of Love & Hip Hop: Miami appear the most in the countdown, at four moments each. Seasons four and six of Love & Hip Hop: New York appear three times. Season five of Love & Hip Hop: New York, seasons three, four and six of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta and season one of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood appear twice, while season eight of Love & Hip Hop: New York, seasons two and five of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood and season two of Love & Hip Hop: Miami appear once in the countdown. Season nine of Love & Hip Hop: New York and season seven of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta do not appear at all. The first three seasons of Love & Hip Hop: New York and the first two seasons of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta were already covered in 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments. Category:Specials Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood Category:Love & Hip Hop: Miami